supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
By: Icewish This is my second songfic. This wiki needs more pages. All credit to The Cranberries for this song. Of course, the lyrics don't fit this setting perfectly, even less then When I Look at the World, but it's all I got. This song is about The Troubles in Northern Ireland and in particular the killing of two children in an IRA bombing in Warrington, England. Here it is about Lucario's experience in the stadium....this is going to fail, I can tell.... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Another head hangs lowly, Child is slowly taken. And the violence caused such silence, Who are we mistaken? Blood splattered on the ground. Chaos and confusion filled the meadows and the forest and everything around the three young pokemon. Yardena was held captive by one of the faceless monsters, unconscious. Her sister had been shot several times. The monsters had escaped with her sister. She and her friend had failed Yardena. Rannan who had tried to help in the fight to save the girl he loved ran back to Yardena's house, Adina her sister in his arms. Everything seemed unnaturally quite until he entered the house... But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head they are fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are crying... Yardena ways forced to stay as a fighter where the faceless monsters had taken her. Her name had been lost over time, and was replaced with just "Lucario." Not only had she lost her name, but her freedom which she had taken for granted not very long ago. The fighting area was always covered in blood. She did what she could to help the injured fighters and dreaded the day that she would be called to fight. Every night when she tried to fall asleep, she would hear the sound of pain and sobbing. Even for people who had fought their whole lives, the violence had broken them... In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... Lucario would see the stadium bosses in a room high above the stadium, watching the fighters suffer. "They are evil, merciless monsters," she thought. '' "What do they think of this? Why do they enjoy watching us suffer! We all miss our families and friends back home; we will escape you and this horrid place..." '' Another mother's breakin', Heart is taking over. When the vi'lence causes silence, We must be mistaken. In Lucario's old house, her mother wept softly. Her sister, Adina, was bound to w wheelchair for the rest of her life. The bullets have caused her to loose her legs; she could no longer move them. In the stadium and in her old home far away, everything was quiet. Most people wouldn't talk, except a few who would constantly bother her about her family and friends. She wishes that she told them nothing, because it hurts whenever they speak those words... It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen. In your head, in your head they're still fighting, With their tanks and their bombs, And their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are dying... Lucario spent the next several days digging through old records of the stadium. She saw old pictures of people from way before she reached the stadium. All of them were former fighters. They either had died trying to escape, or by the Stadium Bosses when they got too old to fight and entertain a crowd with violence. A vision flashed through her mind of the dying fighters. Blood was all over the stadium, dead bodies scattered on the ground. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes with her hands.... In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head, In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie? Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a... Lucarios feet and legs hurt badly as she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She would not die here, not now. She wanted her freedom back. Gunshots were heard in the distance. "I will be free!" shouted Lucario at the Stadium Bosses who were chasing her. "You will not, not ever again..." said one of the faceless enemies of darkness... The End... Writing: "Zombie" I didn't like writing this as much as When I Look at the World. The reason why I wrote this is because songfics are fast and easy to write. This only took me two days to write. About the ending, it was left so that way there could be two outcomes that the reader could make up: If they wanted a sad ending, Lucario was shot and killed, if they wanted a happy ending, she made it to freedom. Category:Fanfiction Category:Songfics Category:Blizz's Pages